Witches Knight
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: The second war is assumed over, and after 19 years LJ Potter or Lillian has finally escaped her destiny, at lest she thinks so. With a younger brother giving her grief, his red haired girlfriend always glaring at her and three toddlers to care for, Lill..
1. Chapter 1

**Changes: **Hogwarts now has eight years, if you only wish to do seven of the eight; you forfeit the first letter at the age of eleven and go the next year as a first year. I also made it so Harry's cannon birth date is October 31st 1979, yes that means Lily and James died on His birthday.

Next, I changed Harry's gender, I know it's done before but I want to try my hand at my own that is a Twilight Crossover. Her new name is Lillian Jamie Potter. Another lesson, Lillian also called Lil, Lily or LJ looks almost identical to Rosalie, except she is human, with a dark skin tone that you would see on Italians and dark emerald green eyes with brown specks and dark brown curly hair that has some Carmel blond highlights.

For a picture of Lillian, look at pictures of Nikki Reed with brown hair. I will be getting a sight up so everyone can understand it more.

**Summery:** The second war is assumed over, and after 19 years LJ Potter or Lillian has finally escaped her destiny, at lest she thinks so. With a younger brother giving her grief, his red haired girlfriend always glaring at her and three toddlers to care for, Lillian may be in for the ride of her life after she moves to Forks, Washington.

Can the destined really escape fate?

**Chapter 1: Final Battle**

**(Normal Pov)  
**

"Could it really be over, Severus?" A tall dark haired beauty asked as she looked over the debris that was once her beloved school and home. A wounded man stood beside her with a hanging arm and cuts over his body, blood soaked his cloths, some his and other not.

The girl had a olive skin tone, with long curly dark hair and emerald eyes that could stare into your very being. She to was wounded, her black cloths soaked with blood both hers and at the same time, not. She was a soldier, everyone on the battle field had been. Some had been on one side, but in the reality it didn't matter, they all fought for one reason, to win and to survive.

"It's hard to say Lily…personally?" He said posing the ending as a question. I looked up into his black eyes and raised one of my elegant eyebrows. "I think it's just the beginning." The girl sighed and nodded.

"I think so too…come on, I've got to go console Andromeda and Narcissa." The girl said, and they both walked into the giant doors or half doors and into a hall that was lined with both the living and the dead. "Minerva? Have you seen Sirius?" Lily asked and she felt a knot in her stomach as she saw her former professor tear up.

"Mini? Please?" Lily asked and looked over to Severus who was staring at a spot lined up with the dead. Lily walked over to the person, clothed in torn and bloody robes, a wand laying on his chest and long wavy dark hair falling around his face, his eyes closed.

"No…please Merlin no?" Lillian cried before falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry Lillian…I know how much you loved him." a female voice spoke from her side. She looked up into dark blue eyes, and saw an older woman, mid fifties with shorter black hair.

"I really did Andy, I really did." Lillian whispered and passed out, falling forward. Before she was completely out she heard Severus calling her name.

**Five Months latter:::**

**(LJ's Pov)  
**

That had been five months ago. In reality it felt like years, here I was a 19 year old women, with a brother 16 years old almost 17 and three toddlers to care for. It was true I was filthy rich, when Sirius had died before our wedding he had named me his spouse and soul beneficiary in his will, with the exception of 20 million gallons for Remus and his wife, Nymphodora Tonks – Lupin.

When Tonks and Remus died in the war everything went to me, as Lady Potter-Black….as soon as Danny turned 18 I planed to give him the title of Lord Potter and I would be simply Lady Black. It was a title I didn't want if Sirius couldn't be here with me. My life had been anything but simple.

When I was two years old my parents died on my birthday, a month after my brother, Daniel James Potter was born. Voldemort killed my father first, and then went after my mother, Lily, who was trying to barricade herself inside our nursery. I remember trying to wake her up after she sacrificed herself for us. I saw him point his wand at me and my brother and I cried, as the spell touched me it rebound on him and I don't remember anything else.

The next thing I do remember is waking up in a dark and small place with Danny. I didn't know it then but that place would be mine and Danny's home for the next 13 years. In 1991, Danny turned 11 and I turned 12, almost 13 and I got my first letter. Well to be honest it wasn't my first but I never knew about the first. Danny also got a letter, but he wasn't aloud to come because the first year was optional and as the Dursley's where our guardians they could decide for the first year.

On the train I met Ronald Weasley, he was 11, unlike Hermione who was 12, her first letter her parents thought was a hoax, then this one came and so did a professor, she was a bit bossy at first. For years we where friends, going on adventures, first year we saved the philosophers stone, second year I save Ginny and my brother from the chamber of secrets (Danny had been petrified) and third year a escaped convict was after me.

That year turned out to be a false alarm. Sirius Black was really after Ron's pet rat, Scabbers who was really Peter Pettigrew, a man who betrayed my parent's location to Voldemort and framed Sirius. Professor Lupin also helped us solve this mystery, we also found out he was a werewolf. The next year my boyfriend and I were drawn out of the goblet of fire to participate in the twi-wizard tournament. Cedric was a wonderful boy, in his eighth year. He was three years older then me. I was almost 15; it was after Cedric was killed by Wormtail (Peter) That I looked to my godfather, Sirius Black, who was now on the run from the ministry, for help. It was during this summer I feel in love with the Black who had done what most his family couldn't.

Before my fifth year I went to see Sirius, using a spell I found in a book, we talked and he had cleaned up, found himself unfortunately back in his ancestral home and one thing led to another and, to celebrate the 16 birthday he wouldn't be around for, we had fire whiskey.

The next morning I awoke, Naked in bed, he wasted no time getting those emancipation papers filed in secret at gringotts (The goblins owed him a favor). I went back home the next day, it took us a week to admit we liked each other more then just friends. Danny was too wrapped up with stalking Ginny Weasley to pay attention.

It was Hermione who did, mid September. I had been acting funny every time Sirius' name came up and Umbridge wasn't making it any easier. The toad like women just would not believe Voldemort was back from the dead, it was like Cedric's death meant nothing. The year went by in a blur, though I did get a new scar on the back of my right hand, "I must not tell lies."

It was October when I realized something was wrong with me. I was getting sick in the mornings, I was moodier then usual, and I couldn't keep my food down. Hermione was the first to ask me if I was a virgin, but Of course I wasn't.

Cedric had been my first, after the Yule ball, but we used protection. Wizard protection was a lot more potent then muggle condoms or birth control. It was then I remembered the night at Sirius' place. I practically ran to madam pomphry, an hour latter she confirmed it. I was pregnant; at 16 I was going to have a baby, and not just anyone's baby, my godfathers' baby.

I couldn't tell anyone but Dumbledore who the father was, if the ministry knew it was Sirius they would arrest me and question me. At the end of the year though I was drawn to the ministry by a dream, I thought Voldemort had Sirius, he didn't though.

My friends, Luna, Hermione, Danny, his girlfriend (Ginny), Neville, and Ron all came with me and they all got hurt, Danny almost died. I almost lost Sirius, if it hadn't been for Remus who sent a shielding charm at Sirius as Bellatrix sent a blasting hex then he would have fallen through the veil of death.

It was the same night Sirius was given a trial at my request when they recaptured him. Amelia bones; she was really the one who pulled the strings for this to happen, and two days latter he was cleared. At the same time Dumbledore had told me the prophecy,

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches….born as the eleventh month died. Born to those who thrice defied him, the one will be marked as his equal and the one will have power the dark lord knows not. Ether must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, born as the eleventh months dies.

That prophecy became the bane of my existence even as I told Sirius I was pregnant (Though it was pretty obvious, I was eight months along). We talked about it, we wanted to be together, but we didn't want to get married because of a drunkard mistake, if that doesn't sound too harsh.

In May, about five weeks after the ministry thing, I gave birth to twin girls. I named them Marigold Andromeda Black, Marigold as it was a flower name and went with the Evans tradition, Andromeda because it was a traditional Black name, only of someone that had been disowned. Marigold's younger twin; Daffodil Cedrella Black, Daffodil as it was a flower and Cedrella because she too was a disowned Black.

The twins' birth brought me and Sirius even closer, Danny wasn't happy though, and he began to pull away from me. I named Hermione and Luna Godmothers, and Remus and Ron Godfathers. In my six year Remus and Tonks married and had Ted, by then Mari and Daffi where both a year old and now two years latter the war was supposedly over, and I was left without my best friends, my fiancé, and Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son was left without parents.

It was this event that led me to move us away from England, call it a healing vacation. Danny wasn't happy, but he got to bring Ginny with him. How he convinced Molly of this I wasn't sure how, but all the same I had two hormonal teens to deal with. Severus was also coming, we had gotten to know each other better after my fifth year, he became like an older brother to me.

"Lil, you OK?" Severus asked from my side, Danny took a sparing look at me but just rolled his hazel eyes, and I nodded. The war may or may not be over, but I wasn't going to think of it while I was here. I was going to move on, get my life back under control. Forks, Washington was going to help…I hoped.

**Cullen's' Place:**

**(Normal POV)  
**

Alice frowned as she came out of her vision. Who were these people and why couldn't she see them clearly? "Are you OK?" Alice looked over to her husband and shook her head. Edward looked at her with understanding; he must have seen the vision along side her.

"I had a vision, but all I could tell was the fact there was seven of them, and they're moving into a house in forks." Alice said and Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other.

It was an odd occurrence when Alice couldn't get a clear vision.

"Let's go ask Esme…she would know who is moving into a house big enough for that many people." Edward said and they all walked back into the house to find Esme rearranging the living room.

"Yes dears?" She asked as she stood up straight.

"I had a vision of someone moving in somewhere in forks, there are seven of them so we where wondering…" Alice began and Esme smiled and cocked her head slightly to the right.

"You were wondering if I knew anything. I am sorry, I don't…we will just have to be patient." Esme said and they nodded and went our separate ways, most to think about this new development.

**Marauder Manor::**

**Lillian's POV:**

I smiled as we pulled up into the long drive way surrounding the Maraduer manner. The manor had been built here for one reason, there wasn't any neighbors. Though if I remembered right there was now, I had saw a Silver Volvo parked in a drive way about 10 miles down the rode. I parked my Favorite car, and got out. Severus was behind me in his car, and Danny and Ginny was behind the moving truck which was coming up the five mile drive way now. Funny thing about the location, it was 10 miles away from the nearest neighbor, 30 miles from town, and had a extra five miles of white paved drive way up a small hill to get to the extravagant mansion. I walked forward and smiled, the house was old style, had about five floors including the attic. If the papers in the potter vault was anything to go by it was a magical mansion, so muggles could only see it if you pointed it out to them.

"WOW! Dad and Mom must have been filthy rich." Danny said from behind me. I turned around and raised a eyebrow and said a smile on my face. "You should have realized that hun, Dad was a Pureblood. With the black fortune added to the potter fortune accumulating over the last 18 years...." I said but was cut off by the red haired monster herself.

"He mad a statement Queen Pigheadedness, he didn't ask for a history lesson." Ginny said and I glared. She shrank back and Danny glared at me and stepped in front of his girlfriend. I sighed and moved my hand towards the house. "Go find yourself rooms..." I began and they took off. "Separate Rooms!" I yelled and sighed before turning to Severus who was staring with amusement.

"Your brat of a brother becomes more like his father each day...his girlfriend...I'd love to say was as kind as who your father chose but the turth is when you mix a Prewett with a weasley with black blood you get a bitch." He said and I laughed before watching as the movers moved our stuff in. "Well, you grab Ted and I'll get the twins." I said and we moved over to Severus' car to get the sleeping kids out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes: **Hogwarts now has eight years, if you only wish to do seven of the eight; you forfeit the first letter at the age of eleven and go the next year as a first year. I also made it so Harry's cannon birth date is October 31st 1979, yes that means Lily and James died on His birthday.

Next, I changed Harry's gender, I know it's done before but I want to try my hand at my own that is a Twilight Crossover. Her new name is Lillian Jamie Potter. Another lesson, Lillian also called Lil, Lily or LJ looks almost identical to Rosalie, except she is human, with a dark skin tone that you would see on Italians and dark emerald green eyes with brown specks and dark brown curly hair that has some Carmel blond highlights.

For a picture of Lillian, look at pictures of Nikki Reed with brown hair. I will be getting a sight up so everyone can understand it more.

**Summery:** The second war is assumed over, and after 19 years LJ Potter or Lillian has finally escaped her destiny, at lest she thinks so. With a younger brother giving her grief, his red haired girlfriend always glaring at her and three toddlers to care for, Lillian may be in for the ride of her life after she moves to Forks, Washington.

Can the destined really escape fate?

**Previously::**

**"He mad a statement Queen Pigheadedness, he didn't ask for a history lesson." Ginny said and I glared. She shrank back and Danny glared at me and stepped in front of his girlfriend. I sighed and moved my hand towards the house. "Go find yourself rooms..." I began and they took off. "Separate Rooms!" I yelled and sighed before turning to Severus who was staring with amusement.**

**"Your brat of a brother becomes more like his father each day...his girlfriend...I'd love to say was as kind as who your father chose but the truth is when you mix a Prewett with a weasley with black blood you get a bitch." He said and I laughed before watching as the movers moved our stuff in. "Well, you grab Ted and I'll get the twins." I said and we moved over to Severus' car to get the sleeping kids out.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye's and Hello's**

**Dream/Flashback Sequence:::**

_I was back in the one place I never wanted to go again. Back inside the dungeons of Voldemorts base. Standing above me was Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, Doloholv, Rockwood, and some other unknown death eater. I try to free my arms only to find them shacked to the wall as I feel my numb legs beneath me, ruff pavement of the cell cutting into my knees. I had been striped of cloths long ago. Cuts, gashes, and numerous bones had been broken, some shattered._

_"Oh is little baby Potter depressed?" Bellatrix hissed mockingly as she knelled in front of me. I shuddered as one of her fingers trailed down my neck, between my breast and I swallowed hard, trying to not let the tears break through as her filthy hand edged closer to my garden. I had been violated like this since the first day they brought me here, I was ready to die._

_"Bella! Stop...The dark lord wishes for Draco to prove his worth with the Potter Bitch." Lucius hissed and I shuddered. That meant the last death eater was Draco. Me and Draco had never been close, we were enemies, but I still had trouble thinking of him as a heartless monster. Maybe I had been wrong about him, like I had been wrong about Blaise. Blaise had come to me, telling me how he didn't wish to be a death eater, how he would help me, in the end he had turned against me._

_"Poo, you ruin all the fun. Draco doesn't mind...does he?" Bella asked in her insane cackle. I turned to her and spit, probably not the best course of action._

_"Crucio Maxma!" She cried and I felt pain worse then a normal Crucio split through my entire body, and after being beaten, cut, and Raped for three days you feel a lot of pain. I was barely conscious when I heard Lucius pull the other death eaters out and Draco was the last one left. I felt his hands on me, but they were hesitant. As a minute or two passed I felt him lift me up by my arm pits._

_"LJ....L...LILLIAN!" He half screamed into my ear. I woke from my hald sleep with a jerk and looked into his scared and ashamed silver-blue eyes. I knew then I hadn't been wrong about the young Malfoy._

_"Lillian, you have to be OK...Severus and Sirius sent me. I need your help after this, I don't want to be a half-bloods lap dog." He looked down before finishing._

_"I don't wan to kill people." I smiled and as he slipped a ring into my hand I nodded and used my left over magic to break my chains, and punch, or more like grab and squeeze Draco in the balls, sending a silent sorry and then with a Pop I was gone._

**End Dream:::**

I awoke in my bedroom on the first floor. It was the biggest bedroom in the house and used to be my mother and fathers after they where married. Beside me was a worried Severus. I smiled, ever since that night, well really it had been before that, I couldn't stand sleeping alone. To feel a living body next to me, someone I trusted, was a comfort. Before I had Sirius...but now he was dead. A month after the war ended I couldn't take the nightmares any longer and asked Sev if he would sleep with me.

His eyes practically popped out of his head. I had laughed, realizing how scandalous it sounded. He understood though; He was my security blanket. After Ron and Hermione got together, they became wrapped up in each other and we slowly but steadily started drifting apart. We still talked, they where now engaged...Hermione was two months pregnant now.

"Are you OK LJ?" Severus asked as he shifted in the bed (Which was bigger then a king or queen sized). I shook my head.

"I don't know, it was that dream again...only this time...It was so much more vivid." I whispered before burring my head in his chest. I was about to unleash my tears when Teddy started crying from the connecting nursery. Mari and Daffi where asleep in the first room on the landing of the second floor and Ginny and Danny had chosen room on the second and third floor. I was about to get up when Severus pushed me back down and pointed a stern look at me.

"Get some sleep Lily..I cant have you half dead on your first day to school." He said half joking. He got up and exited through a door identical to the one you'd see on a regular room, but this rooms doors where double doors in Red and Gold. Ginny being the idiot she was had mistaken it for the living room...and when I had voiced this she had glared and Danny had told me to stop thinking of myself and they had disappeared to god knows where. I layed back down resting my dark curls against the Red silk pillows.

I closed my green eyes and thought of my darling Babies, and Teddy. Teddy like his mother was a metamorphamgus...he tended to make his hair brown and his eyes green to resemble me, but I tried to discourage it, so he now, around people, sported amber eyes like his father and brown curls similar to my own and Tonks' natural hair color and style. It had been said I took a lot after the Black side of the family, looking strikingly like Grandma Dorea...though Aunt Petunia once said I looked a lot like one of her great aunts or cousins or something. Without realizing it I drifted to to sleep.

**Dream Sequence:::**

_I was at a place I had only seen a few times with Sirius. I wore a Long White dress and was bear foot. I was sitting on a big rock over looking a rather large pond. I hummed to myself as I pulled the petals off a Yellow Rose. "Hey there Lily-Petals." I heard a voice all to familiar to me say. I jumped up and twirled around my curls flowing with me as my green eyes searched for the man I knew was behind the voice._

_I jumped back as I came nose touching close to him, his gray eyes filtering into my green ones. All at once I was wet as I fell into the pond, he began to laugh I glared. I stood up and walked over to him and with all my strength I slapped him across the face. His face turned and as he turned back I saw the big red hand print causing me to burst into giggles._

_"Oww Love, that bloody well hurt." He whined and I smiled._

_"It was supposed to you git. Now why did you tell me to come here?" I asked and smiled as he pulled me into a kiss. Many people, who we told, had been shocked when our relationship came out. The headmaster was so happy I thought his eyes would spill stars from all the bloody twinkling. The only other ones with out prejudiced was Remus and Tonks._

_"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked and I shook my head._

_"No."_

_"Well I do, you gave me to beautiful daughters and I would love it if you would become my beautiful wife." He said and dropped to his knee's. I gasped and without reason fainted. Well Almost, I feel to the ground but I was only half unconscious._

_"Baby?" Sirius asked and I smiled and looked into his gray eyes._

_"Yes..." He kissed me and while we were busy he slipped the Emerald ring onto my finger._

**End Dream::**

I gasped as I awoke to a cold wet feeling. In front of me was a Red haired blur. It was then I knew it could only be one person. Ginny Weasley. I couldn't care less what her problem was with me, but she hated me, had since the day she saw me. "You little Wretch!" I spit out as I moved my wet hair out of my eyes with my hands and looked up at her with cold Jaded eyes.

"You have three seconds to get out of my room, before I Avada Kedevara Your ass out." I spat and she glared back but I could see and since the fear rolling off her.

"Snape told me to wake you, Black, I just thought I get it done fast." She said and strutted out the room, quicker then anyone who wasn't terrified for their life. It was a good thing too, I had no problem killing the leach. "Its Potter-Black." I whispered and sighed. I got out the bed and walked into the bathroom connecting to the room, screaming as I turned the water on, it was freezing.

"WEASLEY!" I yelled only to here laughter, I wouldn't be able to hear it if I didn't have such good hearing. Curtice of magical inheritances. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to endure it as I washed my hair and quickly used my strawberry/Rose (Made by Molly Weasley herself) to body wash to rinse myself before I practically ran out of the shower.

I dressed quickly in my red lace underwear before pulling on a Green shirt a black cropped butlers-vest and a dark pair of flared jeans. I slipped on some stile toed boots and slipped my twin daggers into the right boot, hiding the hilt with my pants leg. In my Left boot I stuck my wands. My Holly wand was in the right side, and my newest custom wand the left. I had the second made during my fifth year, something Sirius had suggested. Bloodwood, with a yew handle. The core was a Basilisk Scale and it was a full 12 inches.

As I brushed my hair and applied my light makeup I grabbed book bag and exited the room. I walked into the kitchen to see the twins eating and Severus feeding Teddy. Ginny and Danny where dare I say it - Feeding each other - oh gag me.

"How dare you!" I practically spat, drawing the rooms accompanists attention to me. Daffi and Mari looked between her uncle and his girlfriend and back to me with wide green - gray eyes. "I will not except that behavior in my home. Daniel James Potter I expect you to grow up before you turn eighteen, or I will be forced to with hold the potter title from you..." I said and he glared at me and stood up. He forced his jaw shut, his short unruly black hair and his Hazel eyes making him the perfect copy of our late father.

"You can't do that Lillian! I'm the heir.." He whined but I glared and chuckled darkly.

"No Danny, I am the heir. I can choice weather to pass the tittle of Lord and Lady Potter on too you and you..._Intended_..." I began spitting the word intended out as I glanced at the Red haired Banshee from hell. "Or I can continue being Lady Potter-Black...It all depends on my say. Now go get in the car." I said and he glared some more and pulled his wand. I raised a eyebrow and plucked the offending Willow, Dragon heart string wand from his hands. I rolled it onto the table to Severus and turned to Ginny. I held out my hand and she glared before sticking her head up into the air, reminding me of a ostrich when they stick their heads in the ground.

"You are 16 years old Ginerva, While you live under my roof you follow my rules. As of today your both grounded, no leaving the house, no pranks, no magic." I said and she retrieved her wand, Beach, unicorn hair, from her pocket and handed it too me. I also rolled it to Severus before pointing to the door. They grumbled and left, Severus looked at me and chuckled.

"Your a great enforcer Lil." He said and I smiled and headed behind the twins. I wrapped my arms around them and kissed both their heads, smelling of their wavy Black hair, the only thing to tell them apart where their natural highlights. Marigold had Carmel blond/brown that seemed to hide until the sun struck her hair, and Daffodil had red/brown undertones that hide until the sun hit the right way.

"I have to be, with these two trouble makers." I said and they giggle and Mari looked up at me.

"Mama...Do you have to go to Stoool?" She asked. Both twins had a remarkable diction, but she had a bit of problems with her K's. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I am sorry Baby, but Mommy has to go for a few hours. I'll be back before you notice the Nargols nesting in your ears." I said using some of the Luna speak they so loved. Luna was their favorite aunt, and she was Mari's second godmother, not legally, but they where considering it since Tonks died. I turned to Severus and kissed his cheek before kissing Teddy's forehead. "You guys be good for Uncle Severus." I said and headed to the car, my Silver Mercedes - Benz.

I slipped on sunglasses, which really aren't needed considering the lake of sun, and looked at the teens in the rear view mirror.

"You two ready for High school?" They glared and Ginny even spat at me, it landed on the mirror. I closed my eyes and sighed before taking out a tissue and wiping the mirror.

"Please Ginny, If you must spit acid, roll down the window." I said and we pulled out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes: **Hogwarts now has eight years, if you only wish to do seven of the eight; you forfeit the first letter at the age of eleven and go the next year as a first year. I also made it so Harry's cannon birth date is October 31st 1979, yes that means Lily and James died on His birthday.

Next, I changed Harry's gender, I know it's done before but I want to try my hand at my own that is a Twilight Crossover. Her new name is Lillian Jamie Potter. Another lesson, Lillian also called Lil, Lily or LJ looks almost identical to Rosalie, except she is human, with a dark skin tone that you would see on Italians and dark emerald green eyes with brown specks and dark brown curly hair that has some Carmel blond highlights.

For a picture of Lillian, look at pictures of Nikki Reed with brown hair. I will be getting a sight up so everyone can understand it more.

**Summery:** The second war is assumed over, and after 19 years LJ Potter or Lillian has finally escaped her destiny, at lest she thinks so. With a younger brother giving her grief, his red haired girlfriend always glaring at her and three toddlers to care for, Lillian may be in for the ride of her life after she moves to Forks, Washington.

Can the destined really escape fate?

**Previously::**

_**"I am sorry Baby, but Mommy has to go for a few hours. I'll be back before you notice the Nargols nesting in your ears." I said using some of the Luna speak they so loved. Luna was their favorite aunt, and she was Mari's second godmother, not legally, but they where considering it since Tonks died. I turned to Severus and kissed his cheek before kissing Teddy's forehead. "You guys be good for Uncle Severus." I said and headed to the car, my Silver Mercedes - Benz.**_

_**I slipped on sunglasses, which really aren't needed considering the lake of sun, and looked at the teens in the rear view mirror.**_

_**"You two ready for High school?" They glared and Ginny even spat at me, it landed on the mirror. I closed my eyes and sighed before taking out a tissue and wiping the mirror.**_

_**"Please Ginny, If you must spit acid, roll down the window." I said and we pulled out.**_

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**Lillian's Pov::**

We rolled into the school parking lot 30 minutes latter. For anyone else it would have taken almost a hour and a half, but I always loved driving fast, ether on a broom or in a car. I pulled into the back of the school where a door leading to the office sat and I got out, looking back at the two teenagers who hadn't said a word since they left the house. " Stay..." I stopped as I noticed the i pod buds in the love birds' ears. I sighed and pulled them out before taking the i pod from Danny. "Stay, put." They scoffed and I hit Danny in the head softly enough, " I mean it Daniel." I said before walking into the warm cozy office that had too many plants, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.

"Hello, I'm Lillian Potter-Black, I'm new." I said and the older red head looked up with muddy brown eyes and smiled.

"Of course...I was under the impression there was two others..." She began and I nodded and cut her off.

"There is, they're in the car. I'm getting their schedules as well, Ginerva Weasley and Daniel Potter." She nodded and handed me three printed schedules and one map. I turned after thanking her her and rolled my eyes, one map, that would help. I walked back outside to see the car empty and I gritted my teeth and almost yelled.

"Dammit!" Those kids where so dead when I found them. I didn't need this right now, I was trying to find some peace from the war, I really didn't need two rebellious teenagers to deal with. I jumped into the car and pulled out and around the school, I saw Ginny and Danny walking with their bags and growled softly, my animagus form coming out.

"Dammit, Danny! I give you one simple order; Stay put, and what do you do, you dont stay put. I have half the mind to send you both back to England, but I wont because I know that's what you want. Its why you asked for Ginny to come and its why your both acting out. Well I wont give in, Severus might, but I wont. Now get in this car and hope to Godric Gryffindor that I don't kill you both." I yelled, hopping no one would here us, considering no one had really arrived yet I felt it safe.

They both sighed and got in and I pushed the petal down and drove down to the coffee shop that looked like it didn't get a lot of business. I closed my eyes as I turned off the car and Looked back at my charges.

"I swear to Merlin, if you too move from this spot, you will be grounded until your thirty." I said and get out, hitting the automatic lock button as I did. I rolled up my window and glared at the two teens before going in and ordering a coffee with three sugars and two creams, along with a bit of whip cream on top. I also ordered three crispy cream donuts. I almost didn't, thinking of why the two hellions didn't deserve it but I gave in anyway.

"8.50 please." The cashier said and I nodded before handing her a ten, she handed me the change and I left unlocking the doors automatically, when I did, Ginny's door flew open and she face planted onto the pavement. I cocked my head to the side and breathed out heavily. "Have a nice trip?" I asked and she growled weakly before getting up. I took my own donuts and handed her the other two.

"Breakfast, have fun." I said and she smiled a bit, pushing a lock of her bright red hair out of her eyes and I got into the drivers seat as she got back into the car. I turned it one and took a bite of my donut. It was OK, kinda stale, but at least the coffee was decent. I quickly pulled back into the school parking lot and smiled as people stopped what they where doing and looked at us, though with our car I wasn't surprised. I pulled in not far from a silver Volvo, the nicest car besides my own and turned off the car, I sighed and took a swing of my coffee before looking back at the other two, they nodded at my unanswered question and we got out.

I instantly noticed that most girls where swooning the moment they got a look at Danny, and a far amount of men where looking at Ginny, but to my pride, and disgust, most where looking at me. I flicked my brunet curls behind my left shoulder and turned to Ginny and Danny.

"Here, you schedules. It looks like they put you both in the sophomore classes, I am a senior, I'll be surprised it we see each other for more then lunch. Be good, work hard and for the love of god do NOT, skip classes or call anyone muggles." I said handing each their schedules and the map, making sure to keep my voice low. They nodded and headed off, I reached into my car, fully aware that people where staring at my ass, and got my coffee before walking off after locking my doors. On my way in I noticed five people looking at me, they where beautiful but I didn't really have time to stay and look (Basically all I noticed was they where pretty.), I tossed my coffee and headed to my first class.

Edward's POV::

We pulled into the school around 8 the next week. Esme still didn't know who was moving in, and where, and Alice now could only see silhouettes. For some reason I was very interested in finding out who and why someone was moving to this town, it wasn't the most desirable. As we got out of our respected cars, my Silver Volvo, and Rosalie's Red BMW we where un-phased by the stares we received. After a century, give or take, you got used to the stairs, and it wasn't surprising that Rosalie smirked and did a hair flip, making me role my eyes.

I didn't even want to know what she was thinking.

_'I wounder when those new kids will be here?'_ I heard someone think, I perked up a bit to listen to anyone's thoughts pertaining to the mystery students.

_'I here the oldest girl is a total babe.'_

_'I wounder if the rumors about the older girl is true? Its hard to believe a 23 year old would return to school'_ I raised my eyebrow at this and looked to my siblings who where gathered around me.

"Well looks like we are getting a few new students, not just one. I did get the oldest was supposedly a girl around 23, but I doubt they got it right." I said and Rosalie snorted, more femininely then I thought possible.

"Yeah right, they're probably poor humans, with no lives." She said and I rolled my eyes and Alice hit her on the arm.

"That is not nice...I did see that the oldest would be my best friend...I just don't know who she is." Alice said and I smiled as Rose glared at her...it was always amusing to see such a small girl hit someone bigger then her, even if it was just Rosalie. We turned back around in time to see a sleek Silver Mercedes - Benz.

"So much for them being poor humans, with no lives." I muttered to Rose who glared and turned her attention back to the car which parked itself a few feet away from my Volvo. I waited with baited breath for the occupants to get out. The first to get out was a boy, about 5'9 give or take, with unruly black hair and bright hazel eyes. For a human he was very good looking, and he seemed to like the attention he was receiving from the people who had stopped to stare.

The next to get out was a girl, about the same age as the boy. She had bright fire red hair that fell to her shoulders in waves, and pale skin with lots of freckles, her nose was a bit big but it wasn't as noticeable as her chocolate eyes. She reminded me of a meaner and vainer Rosalie. She was about 5'3 give or take.

The last to get our of the car took my breath away, and I knew she had done the same to the others behind me. Especially Rosalie, as it was, the girl who got out could be her twin sister. She was the same height as Rose, about 5'8, her hair though was different, a dark brown with these honey blond/Carmel brown highlights. Also unlike Rose she wasn't pale, she had a olive skin tone, though it was a lighter complexion then most people with the tone of skin, it made me wounder if she had any Italian decent. It was her eyes that captured me, they where a brilliant Emerald green, a darker shade then my own had been when I was human, and around her iris' was black which made the green pop out even more. I watched as she talked to the other two, flipping her hair almost the same way Rosalie had done not ten minutes before.

I found her hard to read though, I tried to get thoughts from her but the only two with thoughts opened to me where the other two.

"Here, you schedules. It looks like they put you both in the sophomore classes, I am a senior, I'll be surprised it we see each other for more then lunch. Be good, work hard and for the love of god do NOT, skip classes or call anyone muggles." We heard her say and I furred my brows, Muggles? What was that?

_'Bitch, why would I call them muggles? I mean they are, but she acts like I have no brain cells at...oh look at that, a split end. I must get that looked at today maybe a haircut? I am so beautiful, more so then ms...' _I winced at the redheads thoughts, I never thought I here someone worse then Rose, but this girl made Rose seem like a Kitten.

_'I wish Lillian would take us back to England. The war is over, I just want to finish my education at Hogwarts. I still can't believe she took away out wands..' _The other guys was thinking, I was shocked, what was Hogwarts, and why would they need..wands?

"Wow...Rose has a Twin!" Emmett said as he smiled. Rosalie swallowed and looked at me.

"Well, who are they?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't read the girls mind, but the redhead, she was thinking about how the other was a bitch and herself. She seems to think she is the most beautiful creature alive....It disgusting." I said and Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right, The only one I'd let be even close to me is my look alike and damn she is beautiful." Rose said and I smiled, It was unlike Rose to complement anyone but herself like that.

"I think her name Is Lillian, the boy mentioned that name and a place called Hogwarts. I got that they where from England and that Lillian took their wands. I am at a lost as to what that is, but I don't think they are human." I said and they nodded, I stiffened as I smelt the most wonderful smell, more wonderful then that girl from biology, it smelled of Power (Odd as that was), Lillie's, Roses, and Cinnamon. We all looked over to see the one girl passing by and I growled low in my throat as I thought of way to get her alone and drink her life's blood.

"Edward, snap out of it!" Alice said as Jasper and Emmett came up behind me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"This is going to be a long day." I said and closed my eyes and we headed to our first classes, for once I hoped the rumors where true and she was older then most students, hopefully she wouldnt be in my classes, I already had to deal with Swans' blood. I didnt think I could take this new girls also.

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. Also Bella will be in the story but she will be a small part, and the part she is in, she will be unimaginably OOC. Sorta like Ginny only nicer. In the end Bella will be paired with Jacob, Ginny and Danny will get a reality check some time in the story, but it may be a while and Lillian and Edward will meet next chapter, YAY!.**

**If you have any question, please ask. R & R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Changes:_ Hogwarts now has eight years, if you only wish to do seven of the eight; you forfeit the first letter at the age of eleven and go the next year as a first year. I also made it so Harry's cannon birth date is October 31st 1979, yes that means Lily and James died on His birthday.**

**Next, I changed Harry's gender, I know it's done before but I want to try my hand at my own that is a Twilight Crossover. Her new name is Lillian Jamie Potter. Another lesson, Lillian also called Lil, Lily or LJ looks almost identical to Rosalie, except she is human, with a dark skin tone that you would see on Italians and dark emerald green eyes with brown specks and dark brown curly hair that has some Carmel blond highlights.**

**For a picture of Lillian, look at pictures of Nikki Reed with brown hair. I will be getting a sight up so everyone can understand it more.**

**_Summery:_ The second war is assumed over, and after 19 years LJ Potter or Lillian has finally escaped her destiny, at lest she thinks so. With a younger brother giving her grief, his red haired girlfriend always glaring at her and three toddlers to care for, Lillian may be in for the ride of her life after she moves to Forks, Washington.**

**Can the destined really escape fate**

_**

* * *

Previously::**_

**"I think her name Is Lillian, the boy mentioned that name and a place called Hogwarts. I got that they where from England and that Lillian took their wands. I am at a lost as to what that is, but I don't think they are human." I said and they nodded, I stiffened as I smelt the most wonderful smell, more wonderful then that girl from biology, it smelled of Power (Odd as that was), Lillie's, Roses, and Cinnamon. We all looked over to see the one girl passing by and I growled low in my throat as I thought of way to get her alone and drink her life's blood.**

**"Edward, snap out of it!" Alice said as Jasper and Emmett came up behind me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.**

**"This is going to be a long day." I said and closed my eyes and we headed to our first classes, for once I hoped the rumors where true and she was older then most students, hopefully she wouldn't be in my classes, I already had to deal with Swans' blood. I didn't think I could take this new girl also.**

* * *

**This Time:**

**Chapter 4: Flowers and Bells  
**

**Normal Pov:**

Classes went by fast for Lillian. First she had Physical science and though she wasn't the best in that class she did fairly well. Second block was AP Calculus, and it reminded her a lot of arithimancy…which had always been her favorite class when she was at Hogwarts.

It wasn't until her Journalism class in third block that she began feeling the blues of high school.

**Flashback::**

_"Class please, give a warm welcome to our newest students, Ms. Potter – Black." Ms. Vaughn said as she introduced Lillian. Lillian stared at the students with a board look, but at the same time a soft kind expression graced her elfin face. She removed her sunglasses from her head where she had put them and slid them into her purse as people continued looking at her and whispering. Lillian only heard snippets._

_"Is she related to the Cullen's? She looks just like Rosalie." Came one and Lillian masked her shock and confusion with a smile. "Thank you Ms. Vaughn, I feel welcomed already." **'More like a piece of china on display.'** Lily thought and Ms. Vaughn smiled and directed her to her seat in front of a boy with curly black hair and dimples. He was cute but so not her type._

_"Hey, I'm Jack, Jack Crowley...your Liliana right?" He asked Lillian as he leaned forward. Lily closed her eyes and kept her jaw tight to keep from snarling._

_"Its Lillian…and I'm not interested." Lily spat, keeping her face straight forward._ _She felt a hand on her shoulder and before flashes came to her she turned around and glared at the offending hand._

_"Touch me again, and I'll show you what happens when I get angry." Lily said and He shrank back and Lily looked back to the lesson. She smiled a forced smile at the teacher and grabbed another pencil from her bag as the other one was now splinters. _

**end flashback:**

Lillian was a bit more frigid after that, she really didn't want to make friends, she just wanted to graduate and go into seclusion. Lily sighed as she rounded the corner to the cafeteria for her fourth period lunch. She entered and instantly male and female alike looked over at her and she smirked before gliding gracefully over to the lunch line. She glared at the food choices, they looked hideous. She felt someone come up behind her and forced her instincts back and flinched slightly at the hand that touched her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan...your Lillian Potter-Black, right?" Lily heard a the girl ask. She turned slightly as the girl took her hand off her shoulder and looked down on a small girl, about the same age as Danny or Ginny. She was really quite pretty for a muggle, she could be even more so if she knew what to do with fashion and make up which it looked like she didn't use.

Lily let her face and eyes soften and let a small smile grace her face as she saw the girls uneasy expression. She didn't mind this girl, she reminded her of a more in the now Hermione. Lily held out her hand and spoke.

"Its nice to meet you Bella, You may call me LJ or Lily if you like." Lily said and Bella smiled and Lily grabbed her tray and picked up a apple and bottle of apple juice.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Bella asked and she looked over to who Bella indicated as her friends and winced. there was at least five people there and she really didn't like big crowds that invaded her personal bubble which was at least 5 feet. She was about to reply when she noticed Ginny and Danny sitting at a table together. She shook her head and looked to the table where my brother was.

"Sorry, I have to eat with my brother and his...witch...I mean Girlfriend. Maybe another time." Lillian said and Bella nodded, slightly hurt. She waved and walked away and Lily walked over to where her brother was sitting. She sat down against the window and propped her feet onto Danny's lap, who glared and tried to push then off, only to be kicked.

"Nice try, Daniel. How was class?" Lily asked and Danny scoffed and popped a fry into his mouth. Lillian opened her juice and took a sip before looking over to Ginny who was admiring herself in her hand held mirror.

"I didn't understand anything. Why do these people care if Plants have cells?" He asked and Lillian sighed and rolled her eyes and took a small bite of her apple. It was then five people came into the cafeteria and caught her eyes. They had obviously caught Danny and Ginny's as well.

The first to enter was a big burly man with dark curls and deep golden eyes. Beside him was a beautiful women that made all three gasp. She was the almost exact copy of Lillian. The only real difference was her hair was golden blond and her eyes where gold as well and her skin was a alabaster white.

"LJ, do you have a Twin?" Danny asked and I shock my head. I saw the girl smile as our eyes connected. I looked away and almost blushed, but it wasn't in character normally. I looked to see another couple, one was short maybe 5 feet if she was lucky, with short spiky black hair and gold eyes. Beside her was a taller man, almost 6 feet with honey blond hair and darker gold eyes with what appeared like black and red filtering around the irises, most humans wouldn't have noticed it.

The last person took my breath away. He was tall, almost 6'3, with shaggy bronze hair and strong features with the same gold eyes. If it wasn't for the subtle differences I would have thought I was seeing Cedric Diggory back from the dead. Our eyes connected and I thought I was in hell but heaven at the same time, I almost forgot to breath.

"Who are they!" I whispered and Ginny shrugged and stuck her face into the air.

"Doesn't matter, they're muggles, their not even pretty." She said and Lillian rolled her eyes and I even saw Danny roll his. This made me smile, before he had hit puberty, Danny had been my little brother, my best friend, the one who looked up to me to protect him. Now he was a annoying brat who did anything Ginny asked.

**Edward's Pov::**

As my siblings and I walked into the cafeteria I looked over to where the swan girl was sitting and saw her looking at me as well. I glared slightly and she looked away and blushed, making some venom fill my mouth but I quickly swallowed the bitter liquid. I looked over in the direction of the new kids when I heard all three gasp. I saw Rosalie and the new girl's eyes connect and I knew then this new girl would be the death of me.

The way her full lips made a slight 'o' shape, and her big almond shaped emerald eyes widened and her shields, so similar to the ones I see in Rose's lowered for a split second.

"LJ, do you have a twin?" The boy asked from beside her and she shook her head, lowering her gaze from Roses and blushing slightly, something I could tell shocked her.

"She is so cute...I can't wait to take her shopping!" Alice squealed as we sat at our table, Alice clutching onto Jasper's arm. I looked over amused before looking over at the trio when the red head spoke with a snotty air.

"Doesn't matter, they're muggles, their not even pretty." I smirked at the ridicules comment, taking a peak into her mind almost sent me into a laughing fit.

'Their all so beautiful...I'll make the men mine. Though they still can't compare to my beauty.....though I do hate that Lillian look alike.' That was probably the most intelligent thing the girl had ever thought of.

"Can I eat her?" Rose asked as she glared daggers into the red haired bitch. At the same time I noticed Lillian - Such a beautiful name - Roll her eyes but so did the boy, which was odd considering I thought they where together.

"No...No one is eating anyone. Does anyone know who they are?" I asked and Alice's started jumping up and down in her seat with her hand in the air like she was asking for permission to speak. I rolled my eyes and nodded and she smiled.

"They're odd, I can't get a good read on their future. Lily is a enigma, sometimes I can see foggy pictures but others it black and white mixed together, like it there but I cant see it." She said and I blinked was this even possible for her. Usually she knew everything from their parents to their favorite foods.

"I do know their names; Lillian Jamie Potter - Black...no idea why she has to last names. She is 19 I think....or almost 19 I cant be for sure. Also the boy is her younger brother, Daniel James Potter, and the girl is Ginerva Molly Weasley, their 15 or 16 I think." Alice said and I turned to see Lillian glaring at a boy who was leering at her. I glared with her, I didn't like the way the boy or any of the boys where looking at her. Before I could say anything the bell rang and Lillian was up without a second though a half drank juice and untouched apple. As she glided to the trash, almost as graceful as a vampire, or a feline, our eyes met and I was in heaven.

**Lillian Pov:: **

I laughed as Danny spit his soda across the table after I told him the joke about mine and Sirius' relationship and it sprayed onto Ginny's sweat shirt. Luckily enough it wasn't a lot but she still glared venom at me. She took it off and I almost snorted at her revealing pink top underneath the Blue sweater. I Closed my eyes and blocked out the other people in the room as I breathed in and out deeply.

I only came out of it after I heard the loud Bing of the bell. I gracefully stood up and glided over to the trash. As I turned after dumping it my eyes locked with golden ones, though his siblings had the same eyes I could tell who's the belonged to, the Bronze haired god. I smiled at him slightly and turned around and left heading for the only course I had with Juniors, Biology. When I got to the room, taught by a Mr. Banner many people turned to look at me. I noticed Danny and Ginny in the back corner on opposite sides of the room and entered, handing Mr. Banner the slip from the secretary. He smiled at me before pointing to the first table and the only one on the left side with three seats instead of two.

"Sit in the third seat from Bella Swan...Bella please raise your hand." He said and Bella beamed at me, for the first time I noticed the shy girl. I smiled back at her letting some of my guards down but it all changed a few minutes latter as the scrapping of a chair sounded and the middle seat was taken by none other then the Bronze haired god.


End file.
